


【授翻】混乱原力/Force of Chaos【冬兵&复联全员友情向】

by APieceofGinger



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And Steve Knows It, Gen, Rating for swearing and only swearing, and also because if a small child read this they might get IDEAS, and then their parents would kill me, bucky is the biggest little shit
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APieceofGinger/pseuds/APieceofGinger
Summary: 史蒂夫知道他最好的朋友就是个邪恶的恐怖分子。又名，巴基巴恩斯绝对不是正常的那个。作者注：这篇要稍微多一点，因为史蒂夫最了解巴基而且他俩非常亲近。译者注：3p翻的我太燥了，来翻这两个皮猴子冷却（划掉）开心一下，原作这篇爆字数了，累瘫~没有Beta欢迎捉虫~





	【授翻】混乱原力/Force of Chaos【冬兵&复联全员友情向】

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuckyKingOfMemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyKingOfMemes/gifts).
  * A translation of [Force of Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086157) by [BuckyKingOfMemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyKingOfMemes/pseuds/BuckyKingOfMemes). 



本篇又名，巴基巴恩斯绝对不是正常的那个。  
（我们不确定还有没有正常人了。）

史蒂夫晃悠进厨房想找点午间零食的时候，巴基正坐在厨房中岛上。他前面的花岗岩台面上堆了一堆黑色的皮料，而他正兴冲冲的对着手里的针线发功。那玩意太光滑了所以不是娜塔的紧身裤，太宽松了所以不是巴基的任何一件机车夹克，那就只能剩下…

“那是尼克弗瑞的风衣吗？”史蒂夫问，从头发丝到脚趾甲都散发着惊恐。他明明记得心理治疗师已经在巴基的自毁倾向问题上大有进展了才对。

“对头，”巴基回答，一边打个花结剪去多余的线头。他站起身抖了抖那件外套。

那玩意发出了一声叮叮当当的响动。

像一只该死的圣诞袜。

“而你还说我是行事无状的那个，”史蒂夫摇头晃脑。“好吧，真高兴认识你，巴克。我衷心希望弗瑞会给你个痛快。”

“你确实行事无状。我会戴上降落伞，再从直升机上往下跳。”

史蒂夫对此无从辩驳。

他胡乱想着上次他从昆式战机上跳下去之后巴基是否想到了其他脱离计划。

梗王之王发表：

或许我会在浮空监狱里度过余生，但起码那个海盗头子再也不能悄无声息的溜到我背后了。

值了。

发表于下午08:23,3053条回复。

克林特正在公共区的沙发上打盹，幸福的错过了电视里新闻播报员嘴里喷出的垃圾。与之相反，史蒂夫正愤怒的在沙发另一端狂敲他的平板，他对新闻编辑的致辞几分钟内涨的老长。托尼总是劝他别看新闻，但史蒂夫喜欢让消息灵通。还有，他们有时候会用可爱的动物小故事包装那些搓火的信息。史蒂夫可喜欢那些动物小故事了。

电梯门风一般的打开了，巴基闲庭信步的过来瞅瞅史蒂夫在看啥。史蒂夫感到罪恶感在他的后颈皮上微微刺痛。巴基疑信参半的感觉，史蒂夫就要为这些压力而心脏病发了，哪怕是厄斯金博士已经解决了他那些健康问题。超级血清已经治好了史蒂夫的大多数疾病，但是地球上的任何东西都不可能成功阻止巴基那“我很担心你的健康问题你是个有自毁倾向的傻帽”的主题演讲。或者，最近应该是，充满“我很担心你的健康问题你是个有自毁倾向的傻帽”内容的眼神攻势。他现在绝对是个无声对话界的大师。

巴基的视线滑过电视又回到史蒂夫的脸上，史蒂夫能感觉到“又来？你个蠢货”的话语正在那道视线里盖起摩天大楼。史蒂夫缩了缩肩膀。但取而代之的是，巴基的视线捕捉到了克林特睡得大张的手臂。他一脚勾住沙发背，用不知怎么办到的姿势脸朝下折了过去，小心翼翼的拉起克林特脏兮兮的白T恤堆到胳肢窝上。

很长一段时间，巴基注视着这个睡的四仰八叉的弓箭手，而史蒂夫就屏着呼吸默默等待着，等着看这个弓箭手能否躲开（希望他能）空气里隐形的子弹。就在那一声松口气的轻叹里那颗子弹溜了出来，那一瞬间一道危险的弧光闪过了巴基的眼睛，一丝诡异的窃笑爬上了他的嘴角。这个表情史蒂夫真是再熟悉不过。

巴基安静的冲出了房间几秒之后又带着一大张纸闪现回房间里。他把那张纸以微妙的平衡安置在了沙发背上，然后三步并做两步冲进了厨房。史蒂夫听到水槽的龙头打开了，他就坐在那，保持刚才的姿势不动，等着看将要发生的动乱会是什么。

巴基带着两块洗碗巾回来了：一块湿的一块干的。史蒂夫看着他跪在克林特的沙发旁，从那张纸上揭下一层塑料薄片。用外科手术般的精准度，他把那片纸安放在克林特露出来的那截后背上，然后把湿的那块洗碗巾小心翼翼的铺在那张纸上，然后他坐回腿上静静等待。史蒂夫觉得他在拆炸O弹的时候都没这么小心谨慎。

（公正的讲，巴基“拆弹”很有一套。包括把八个弹丢到某些就算炸了不会伤到任何人的地方，然后射击点火让他们自由的爆炸。但，他的发言仍然有效。）

巴基瞥一眼史蒂夫，他那点放在新闻里心思现在已经完全被分走了。史蒂夫抬起的眉毛里满是怀疑。巴基窃笑。

巴基把克林特后背上那块湿毛巾揭下来，轻柔的用干毛巾吸走水分，克林特仅是哼了一声扭了一下，但他没醒。

挂着得逞的窃笑，巴基带着罪证从犯罪现场悄悄溜走，史蒂夫伸长了脖子想看看他的犯罪成果。

一只精美绝伦的紫色蝴蝶印在了克林特的后背上。  
（下背部纹蝴蝶在西方文化里被称为“浪女戳”，因为真的有点色(情，男的纹就更…gay&shame）

走廊尽头，巴基狠狠的摔上了门。克林特一下子弹了起来，连滚带爬的砸到了地上。

“啥哇咿？发生傻？”他昏昏沉沉的嘟囔。

“什么东西都没有，克林特。”史蒂夫回答，然后微笑。克林特哼唧两声又迷迷糊糊的睡过去，脸直接埋进了地毯里。

梗王之王发表：

紫色真称你，哥们。

发表于下午02:30,3729次回复

“你有没想过托尼自己呆在楼下的实验室里会觉得寂寞？”巴基在给史蒂夫拎来一个沉重的背包的时候深思熟虑的说。史蒂夫哼哼两声没明确回答，专注于双拳击打的节奏。几分钟后他瞟向巴基时正好捕捉到了他嘴角不同寻常的弧度。史蒂夫一个激灵。

“巴克，你干了什么。”

“为啥这么批判，史蒂薇？我就像刚飘下来的雪花一样纯洁。那也是为什么他们给我冠以‘冬日’之名。”他甩了史蒂夫一个明媚的微笑。

“他们叫你‘冬日’是因为你太像一块大冰疙瘩了，而且你明知道这个。你对托尼干了什么，巴克。”

这不是一个疑问句。史蒂夫用上了他的美国队长声音。他知道美国队长的声音不会起作用——这只是属于他的必须照我说的做声音里的一层浅淡的暗影。将近一个世纪的时间里，巴基总会违抗这种语气然后偷走史蒂夫的糖果。可以预见地，巴基对史蒂夫皱起了鼻子。

“看好了谁才是大冰疙瘩，火箭冰棒。而且你明知道我和托尼现在哥俩好着呢。”  
（火箭冰棒，美国一种冰激凌，火箭形状通体涂满了红白蓝三色。）

“我知道的是你俩在比赛谁才是那个最浑的混蛋。”

“别说脏话！史蒂薇！再说了，我只是想帮忙。现在他的实验室能少点寂寞的氛围了。”

“哦，不。”

“你赶脚托尼会喜欢猫咪吗，史蒂夫？我觉着他会。”

短暂的沉默之后史蒂夫脑海里接踵而至的是无数个会悲剧收场的场景。一阵嘈杂的金属哗啦声从下面的楼层穿透而来，听着就很像许多金属物件正在推翻垮塌。后面迅速接上了一声好似“这他妈怎么回事”的尖叫，那叫声真是渗人的高而尖锐，还有几声独具特色的猫咪号叫。

史蒂夫开始揉鼻梁了。“你是不是没告诉托尼你把猫关进他的实验室了？”

那个过分耀眼的笑容回来了。“可能是忘记了吧，史蒂薇，哎呀糟糕呢。”

楼下传来了沉闷的爆炸声。

史蒂夫叹气。

梗王之王发表：

不，@屌（dick-shaped-tower）型大厦，我不觉得“基巴巴恩斯（fucky barnes）”会是小猫咪的好名字。

再说了，他已经对“屎大颗先生”这个名字有反应了。

发表于下午04:53,6482个回复

“你是最糟糕的烂人，巴克。”史蒂夫宣布，就在巴基往索尔的三明治里挤辣椒酱的时候说。

“不，那是山姆。”

“山姆是个战争英雄。”

“依然足够糟糕。”巴基不满意的对三明治皱起眉毛。

史蒂夫抱臂而立。“索尔怎么惹到你了？”

“他说我的头发‘绵软无力’，‘绵软无力’，史蒂薇！”

史蒂夫评估了一下这个羞辱的等级。

“最高层柜子里有芥末酱。索尔两分钟之内就回来了。”

“谢啦，史蒂夫！”

梗王之王发表：

奇闻妙事：如果吃了太辣的东西，牛奶能舒暖嘴巴里的辣感，但如果你把整整一加仑的牛奶直接往脸上倒，你的头发会看起来很蠢。

真的超蠢。

发表于下午12:03，4729个回复

史蒂夫看着一块碎石落下了眉头，试图减轻他发痛的脚上的重量。这是艰难的一天。一场毁灭机器人发起的进攻又因为破坏四人组的意外到来而变得复杂，而此时距离他们干净利索的处理好那场混乱才过了堪堪半个小时，复仇者们正等着班纳博士“去浩克化”然后把他弄上昆式战机。娜塔的摇篮曲没有奏效，反而延续了这场砸东西的狂欢，浩克噗通一声落在一辆翻倒的警车上，无所事事的把煤渣撵成煤末。冬日战士晃荡过去观察了一会。

“哦，别。”

史蒂夫看向托尼，他几分钟前刚摆脱了钢铁战甲，用螺丝刀在战甲内部捅捅戳戳。现在，他手里那件工具已经被别的九曲十八弯了，而他正惊惧的盯着浩克。史蒂夫回头去看。

“他们…是在玩拇指大战吗？”史蒂夫希望他听起来能更惊讶一点。  
（队3宣传期毛包玩的那个）

路对面，巴基和浩克念完了押韵的口诀正式开始比赛。紧接着，就传来了一声金属嘎吱声，一声飚成女高音的尖声抗议，还有一声那个又大又绿的冠军发出的胜利吼叫。

托尼双手插进了头发里。“好吧。我猜得比原计划更早的把新的手臂模型投入实物测验了。”

梗王之王发表：

可能我只剩一跟手指了，但最起码是跟中指。

自我表达超重要的。

发表于下午03:46，,5482个回复

史蒂夫在他们开始绕着中央公园跑第16圈时气喘吁吁的说。“你还没整过娜塔呢？巴基。”

巴基甩给他一记怒瞪。“我还不想死呢，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫啥也没说。巴基说的很对。

梗王之王发表：

在愚蠢和自杀之间有一线之隔，而我就住在那。

发表于上午06:32,8529个回复

史蒂夫路过时，回头率高并不稀奇。史蒂夫曾经花了好一段时间去适应Dum-Dum所说的“美国男子气概的优良样版，就假定美国的男子气概真的很适合穿紧身衣。”但是现在这些日子里，这不是他会注意到的事。

然而他现在注意到了，因为那不仅仅是回头了——还有瞪大的眼睛和惊掉的下巴。他脸上有什么东西吗？他刚刚从健身房淋完浴出来，身上应该挺干净的。

史蒂夫拉高肩膀上的粗呢衣领，冲进电梯猛锤他居住的楼层。他尽量在光亮的电梯门合上的过程中不与那些面露震惊的人们进行眼神接触。

然后他在电梯门上看到了自己的倒影。

史蒂夫还挺确定他的头发之前不是这么的…蓝。

他在健身包里翻了一阵，把洗发水的盖子打开。果然，它被染成了蓝色。

电梯门在他的居住层缓缓打开。巴基站在他面前高举着手机拍拍拍，刚吃过屎一般的高兴笑容粘在他的蠢脸上。史蒂夫翻了个白眼，然后把手扶在屁股上，用那个星条旗加身的男人的表演风格展示自己，对着摄像头露出一口白牙。

“承认吧，巴克，我这样也很帅。”

“从来没说你不帅。你就是个漂亮到冒烟的蓝精灵。”

“谢啦。你能这么说真好。如此诚实。Jerk。”

“Punk.”

“所以我做了什么让我必须得变成这个模样？”

“这是为了报复你上周和那些穿运动服黑手党们搅合在一起之后，让我从垃圾箱里把你那失去知觉的屁股捞出来。你得少与马特和克林特鬼混。我觉得他俩是会传染的。”

“他俩那是碰巧运气好！”史蒂夫抗议。

“就是因为你不好好带头盔。我想着如果你的头毛变蓝了，你就更愿意把它们遮起来了。”

史蒂夫哼哼。“给你看点你知道的。嘿，你觉得娜塔会有红色染料和漂白剂吗？我想做几个条纹。”

“如果你好声好气的问的话，我打赌她甚至会给你做几个星星。”

梗王之王发表：

是谁坚强又勇敢，必须得在脑袋上剃出个星条旗？

发表于上午09:51,6829个回复

作者注：全文中没有猫咪受到任何伤害。某些天才亿万富翁花花公子慈善家或许有点。

**Author's Note:**

> 俩人年龄加起来不超过5岁233333  
> 向全员唯A（划掉）大班班长（划掉）的娜塔莎罗曼诺夫致敬


End file.
